A Strange World
by Ink-Dash
Summary: A man wakes up on a beach, finding himself stranded on an island. He soon discovers that the island is home to hundreds of prehistoric creatures, namely dinosaurs. As he tries to figure out how he got there and why it exists, he finds the island is home to more secrets than he imagined.
1. Chapter 1

Everything was dark. As he came to, he tried to figure out how he got here… wherever here was. He examined himself for injures, and noticed something on his left wrist, a dark grey diamond with an orange glowing outline. No, wait, it was _in_ his wrist! He frantically scratched at his arm, to the point where he drew blood. Realizing there was no point, for the first time he looked around himself. He was on a beach, with palm trees and rocks and, a _pig_? except not like any pig he had seen. it was huge, with a snout not unlike an anteater. he looked the other way and saw, _no. that can't be… is that a Triceratops? No, no no no, no! This can't be happening! Dinosaurs went extinct_ millennia _ago!_ But he couldn't deny the fact that there was a dinosaur right in front of him. "Okay, okay, focus. What is the first thing you do when you are stranded somewhere you don't know?" At least his training hadn't completely abandoned him. Suddenly, visions flashed through his mind, of the program, the molecular phase shifter, the rip in space that resulted from the first test, the excruciating pain as he was warped and twisted. _Focus! What is the first thing I should do? A tool! No structure is without support. For that I'll need logs._ And so he went to work on a crude axe. First he found a suitably sharp stone on the beach, and a stick that could be used as a handle. _Now, how do I put them together?_ He looked around, and saw some plants with rather long stems. _That'll do for now._ He knew he would need some sort of pick if we wanted better shaped stones, since he had no real way to grind or carve them. The best way would be to chip them straight off of rocks. _I doubt that trike is the most dangerous thing in this place_. He had taken to saying trike after realizing saying or even just _thinking_ _triceratops_ all the time would get quite obnoxious. _I need a weapon_. And so with a small tree trunk he cut down he made a primitive spear, about 2 meters in length. And surprisingly balanced considering it's crude nature. _Balanced enough to throw?_ It wasn't a half bad idea he realized. Against larger predators a spear might not reach somewhere capable of a mortal wound before his arm was taken off. He could cripple them with the spear, and go in for the kill with something smaller, like a knife. He went to a rock that he had found to have hard but easily fractured stone. Luckily he had thought to keep a shard that had come off attempting to get a sharp enough blade for a better axe. An endeavor that only yielded aching muscles. So he got some more of the stems from a plant he decided to call longgrass, since the only remarkable thing about it other than its length was a green bud that sprouted from each stem. Out of sheer curiosity he decided to try one of the buds, and found it wasn't to bad. _If I'm here much longer I may have to consider growing these. They may even grow into something more._ He heard some wing beats above him. _Those sound larger than the pteranodons I've been seeing…_

He looked up and saw what looked like a normal pteranodon, but when he looked closer, he realized it was much higher up than he realized, making it several times larger than a pteranodon. _Hmm, if that's a carnivore, it could be trouble if wants a meal._ _No, it_ would _be trouble._ However for the time being it seemed content enough to lazily flap through the chilled air. _Very_ chilled he realized. It was getting quite cold, and the sun was almost on the horizon. He spotted a cave in a nearby cliff face and decided there would be better than nowhere. As he walked into a large cavern, almost 4 stories high, he found that many large stalactites that hung from the ceiling of the cave had formed full pillars about 3 feet in diameter. _This cave must have been here for 20, 30 million years for those to have grown here._

Suddenly, he heard a strange sort of squeak, except it sounded more like rubbing sandpaper together than a squeak. He turned around and saw a huge scorpion-like creature come out from behind one of the larger pillars.


	2. Chapter 2

_I don't like that stinger._ The stinger was as large as a knife, and on top of the fact that if it went deep enough he would bleed out anyway, even though the stinger was so large already it would most likely be dwarfed by some of the larger predators. Which meant it probably had some sort of poison. _So let's avoid that if we can, shall we?_ He lunged in, aiming his spear for the multitude of eyes, and quickly darted back out, narrowly missing an even quicker slash from the stinger. Annoyingly, he had missed the eyes and glanced off of some of its exoskeleton, probably meant for just that purpose. This time the scorpion made the move, attempting to form a sudden hole where his heart used to be. He dodged to left, landing awkwardly on his leg, causing him to grunt in pain and stumble over, allowing the scorpion to walk over, however just as it began its strike, a loud roar diverted its attention. As it began to turn mid-strike, it only caused a scratch on his arm. He suddenly felt his arm run cold, and then it spread to the rest of his body, and as he blacked out, he thought, _Is this what it feels like to die?_

He woke with a start, remembering what had happened. He realized the poison was not deadly, just a fast acting narcotic. _That could be very useful._ As he walked out of the cave, he noticed something shining where his spear had scratched a rock as he fell. It appeared to be some sort of metal, maybe he could use this sometime. He noticed a yellow streak on the rock in the same place the metal was on the inside. That could be useful to identify similar metal rocks. Then he noticed as he looked around that almost every rock had those streaks. _Very nice._ He found the scorpion dead a few meters outside the cave, with two clean bite marks straight through it's chest. He decided to inspect the place where his spear had glanced off its armor, just to see. _There's not even a mark!_ The exoskeleton had completely negated the damage. _If I could turn that into some sort of armor, it could sustain some real punishment. I may not get another chance like this without being seriously hurt. I better keep this safe until I can find a way to get this armor off._ He vaguely remembered something he had learned about… _xitin? shitin, no, chitin! Yes, chitin. I remember because I always had to think of it as kite-in, because I always called it ch-itin._ He figured that if he could get a sharp enough axe, he may be able to pry off the tough armor.


	3. Update!

I am very happy to announce I **_will_** be continuing this story! Thank you to everyone who has or had supported the story, and I hope you are looking forward to the next chapter! This notice will be removed in a few days.


End file.
